Lightning Flies: Jay's Path
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated. Lt. Surge has teamed up with former Mistralton Gym Leader, Miles. They aren't alone. As Jay & Gene enter this new world, they're (no pun intended) in for a shock! Contains Pearlshipping & WishfulShipping! Lt. Surge & Miles are the heads of Team Hurricane Lightning. On hiatus for romantic purposes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Jason 'Jay' Walker-18

Eugene 'Gene' Walker-16

Ed Walker-51

Edna Walker-51

Ash Ketchum-18

Ritchie Denzi-18

Seth 'Sparky' Sihat-19

Dawn Kari-17

Cilan Dent-21

Iris Soryu-20

Gary Oak-18

Paul Jinish-19

Wattson Tessen-52

Lt. Mathias Surge-48

Volkner Denzi-25

Elesa Kamitsure-24

Clemont Citron-21

Bonnie Citron-15

Falkner Hayato-21

Winona Nagi-22

Miles Huuro- 54

Skyla Huuro-17

Chloe "Electra" Surge-19

Mathias "Volt" Surge-16

**Author's Note: This is the second of 5 crossovers that I'll be doing with Pokémon & Ninjago. I don't own either of these things. With that out of the way, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Flying Electricity?<strong>

A boy in a blue gi with messy (albeit hidden) brown hair says, "Well, we did it," & starts looking around.

A girl with black hair, wearing a red tank top with red pants to match says, "Jay, what's wrong?"

Another boy, but with spiky brown hair says, "Yeah, Jay, what's with the sudden gloom?"

The boy now known as Jay looks at the 2 & to the girl, "Nya, are we, you know, a couple?"

The girl now known as Nya says, "Yeah, but that doesn't explain your gloom & doom mood!"

Jay says, "It's my parents, okay, Kai?" finally snapping at the boy.

Kai & Nya exchange glances; aside from Lloyd, _Jay _was the only one who had _both _parents at _some _point in his life. Kai sighs, as his father died before Sensei Wu found him.

They look around. Kai says, "I see Cole's dad, but, he looks like he's in a hurry."

Nya also looks & gasps. Kai & Jay turn, as Zane catches his father. Zane is able to lock eyes with his friends & get Cole's attention.

The gasp, although they're departing, is audible for concern.

Sensei Wu goes to his nephew & they look back.

Cole says, "I think Dad went to," but is cut off by a small zap from Jay's dragon, Wisp.

It then dawns on Cole that Jay's parents are missing. Ordinarily, Cole & the others would crack jokes about the blue ninja's parents, but Jay is worried.

Cole says, "Maybe they've got a surprise at the junkyard. Has _anyone _heard from the Walkers?" announcing the last part loudly.

A boy who looks to be younger than Cole says, "Mister Jay's parents are in the junkyard. Uh, what's happening to Mister Zane's father?"

Zane is trying to shield his father from this fate, & Cole (despite the friction between Lloyd's former classmate & friend) does his best to stay calm.

The little boy who has a short temper says, "They're in the junkyard. Or, at least they were. According to Gene, that is. Gene said he had a surprise, so I'd guess they're in the junkyard." Jay's attention shifts to the little boy & he is slowly picked up by the Ultra Dragon.

Cole is eyeing the boy & says, "Out of all the Darkley's kids, Brad & Gene are the only ones we know by name."

Nya says, "Brad & Gene were also blunt. Brad, _why _are you looking at Cole that way?"

Jay flies away, unable to hear the answer.

* * *

><p>(The junkyard. Gene's P.O.V.)<p>

I was in tears, now. I told Brad to tell them the news. Then, they just, vanished. I'm not really athletic. I can't figure out these blueprints to make me faster. I must be hallucinating.

I sat down, preparing to be attacked.

"Gene, is it?"

"Mister Jay," was all I could say, before being in tears again.

Jay at times can be dense, but, if it comes to the obvious, he'll pick up.

"It _never _rains in the junkyard. Well, it does, but, not much. Okay, genius, where are my parents?" pulling out his elemental sword.

"And I thought _Cole _was cruel," was all I could think as I grabbed a folder. I couldn't say anything, fear having taken over. To be honest, I idolized Jay. I liked playing with scrap metal. As the Stone Army was leaving, not all of us at Darkley's had a place. Even though we were reformed, Brad & I couldn't stay at the school.

* * *

><p>*Flashback begin.<p>

"Why can't we stay?" I was trying to hold Brad back.

Principal Noble came up & said, "Look boys, we understand your reform, but, your known relatives," looking at us, as he had files.

He said, "Find the nearest computer store. If she didn't leave."

Brad & I went to a computer store that had free Wi-Fi.

I pulled up Brad's first, remembering what he had told me on the first day.

"Liana. To think," I screamed & Grand Sensei Dareth saw us. Albeit not having elemental powers, he was _our _teacher in self-defense, privately.

"Brad & Gene, did you get kicked out? Oh, no."

"I didn't know how to tell Cole. Gene, stay with me buddy."

Dareth went & got lemonade for me to drink.

As I regained my composure, Dareth said, "I would've said young love, but that seems to be the case with Brad."

*Flashback end.

* * *

><p>I uncovered my eyes &amp; Jay still had his hoodmask on. I stood up & began to leave, like my father said, "No one wants you, baby. Maybe when you're tougher." I was alone.

I let the tears slide down my cheeks as I walked alone.

* * *

><p>(Jay's P.O.V.)<p>

I read the letter from my parents.

"After Brad & I split up, we wandered the streets. I was playing with scrap metal, like I used to. I tried to make some adjustments to that, but didn't succeed."

I looked up & saw Gene walking out. I sighed.

"Gene, where are they?"

"My dad went berserk. My biological dad. He kidnapped your parents."

"Our parents. I just wish mom & dad would've told me."

"If you're ready, then we can go. I just don't have my gi."

This was news. "Yo, Jay!"

Dareth.

"I thought I'd find you here." The unofficial, official Brown Ninja jumped out of a car, holding a sack.

"Brad & Gene were a couple of my students."

I took off my hood.

"I'd take 'bad kids' under my wing so they could learn the proper discipline. No, I may not know spinjitzu like you guys, but, when they step into the dojo, you'd be amazed. Some do it as a confidence booster. Gene," handing him the sack.

He went to change, & I decided to ask my question. "How's Dr. Julien?"

"He's hanging in there. Lou is trying to clear the tension between Brad & Cole," referring to Cole's father by his first name.

"Kai is with Lloyd, & the Garmadon family. As for Nya, she's supporting Zane."

Normally, I'd snap, but then I had to remember that Zane was a nindroid. Although human-like, he couldn't always understand emotions.

"Look, Gene's last name is Surge. His father,"

"Lt. Surge. Believed to be incredibly dangerous & unstable. Last seen outside of Mistralton City."

Gene surfaced in his own gi; his voice had gotten deeper.

"Good luck guys," was the last thing we heard from Dareth.

"He's not alone. Said to be working with a man named Miles."

Gene & I grabbed a few of our important things. I put my hood back on, then took it off. "Gene, you're a Walker, now. Wisp, ready?"

* * *

><p>(Ash's P.O.V.; unspecified location)<p>

I was getting ready to return to the base, but of course _they _showed up. Pikachu wasn't feeling too good.

"Look out!" I heard my former rivals say.

"Jot, tow!" Pidgeot, & someone was riding another.

"Paul & Gary. Make the match even."

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"

"Electivire, I choose you!"

Paul's Electivire & Gary's Electivire.

I've got a little kid, probably younger than Max, struggling.

"Having trouble, Ash?"

"I haven't rode Pidgeot in a while, Pikachu's sick & to top it off, I've got a villain's kid on me!"

"Hey, that's my little brother. You hurt him, you gotta deal with me."

The guy in a blue gi spoke up.

"Falkner," I was getting ready to question the Violet Gym Leader. If I had to rank the Johto leaders by intimidating, Falkner's in a three-way-tie for first. Clair & Chuck have him close.

"Look, Ash, just because he's a gym leader's kid, doesn't mean that he's bad. They're talking to Lance, as we speak. Gene, I presume?"

"No, I'm Jay," the guy pointed & continued, "that's Gene. So, which one of you is Paul & who's Gary?"

"The guy in the grey jacket is Gary. Next to him is Paul. I'm Falkner, Violet Gym Leader."

I felt bad. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet, Kanto. Gary & I have known each other ever since we were little. It's just, my Pikachu is sick."

I turned to Jay & continued, "If you think Falkner's,"

"Ash, no time to talk. Especially with your reputation on the line as a trainer."

Falkner said those words with a hint of venom, but why was _he _helping us?

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite chapter 1 in this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team

Ages:

Rudy Zigler-22

Trip Shooter-16

Misty Waterflower-19

**Author's note: Okay, so I'm about to tell you what's what in the chapter. Rudy is listed for a reason. I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago. This story takes place after Ash's Unova travels. Alexa may or may not appear. This is a Pearlshipping, WishfulShipping fic. This also involves a ship between Rudy & Winona, which, I haven't come up with a name for, plus a ship between Skyla & Falkner; also unnamed. Team Hurricane Lightning is a villainous team I made up after 2 hockey teams: the Carolina Hurricanes & the Tampa Bay Lightning. Ash hasn't gone to Kalos, yet. Enough stuff, let the story begin. Ugh, wake me up when September ends!  
>I don't own Green Day.<br>**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team**

* * *

><p>(Falkner's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm looking down as I watch Lt. Surge with his giant Electabuzz take on Gary & his Electivire, alongside Paul & his Electivire take on Miles & his giant Unfezant. I say, "Report to base, when you're done. That's an order!"

Paul says, "With pleasure."

As we're riding Pidgeot, I see Ash struggling somewhat.

Ash says, "What do you expect? It's been a while since I've rode Pidgeot & it's totally different from riding Charizard. Plus, I've got Surge's son."

The boy in the blue gi wakes up & says, "What the? Gene, Gene wake up!"

The little tyke with Ash does & says, "Jay, that, that was m-my dad!"

I say, "Jay & Gene. Welcome to the world of Pokémon. The people battling your dad are on our side. I'm Falkner Hayato. Violet City Gym Leader."

Ash says, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region. Violet City is in Johto. So, Falkner, how come you're not with _them_?"

I sigh & say, "My girlfriend happens to be the other resistance leader. Aside from that, they kidnapped my best friend & his girlfriend."

This serves enough as an answer for Ash.

* * *

><p>(Back with Paul, Gary &amp; the 2 villains. Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

Gary is from Pallet Town, like Ash. Although, Gary's a smidge smarter. The last time I battled Lt. Surge was for my Thunder Badge back when I went through Kanto. We discussed battle plans. I reminded Gary that Electabuzz's ability is Static & that Electivire's is Motor Drive. I asked Skyla about Unfezant. Skyla is almost as troublesome as Dawn. Some Pokémon have one ability & a hidden ability. Clemont was beaming when it came to Mega Evolution. The Pokémon capable of it either keep their current ability, or they get a new one altogether. Then, some Pokémon have 2 abilities & a Hidden ability. According to Skyla, that's the case with Unfezant.

Skyla said, "Unfezant can have the ability Big Pecks. Big Pecks protects the Pokémon from defense-lowering attacks." She then paused & continued, "Or they can have the ability, Super Luck. Super Luck,"

I said, "I hate to interrupt, but I know what Super Luck is. My Honchkrow has the ability. It heightens the critical hit ratios of moves. In Honchkrow's case, Honchkrow can sense its opponent's weak spots & hit them easily."

Skyla said, "Unfezant's Hidden Ability is Rivalry. Since I refereed the battle between Gary's Nidoqueen & your Nidoking, there's no need to tell you what it does. Come to think of it, hey Ash!"

Ash turned & said, "What's up, Skyla?"

Skyla said, "Your Tranquill evolved, didn't she?"

Ash said, "Yeah. So did Trip's," clenching his fists at the name of his Unova rival. He said, "My Unfezant is female. Her main ability is Super Luck. A male Unfezant, like Trip's is more likely to have Big Pecks as the ability."

I questioned Skyla, who said, "Sorry, Paul. I've known grandpa's Unfezant since it was a Pidove. I haven't seen it since then."

Then, to my surprise, Falkner said, "You did. Yesterday. It knocked you out before evolving into Unfezant."

Miles's Unfezant is female, but we're still struggling.

Then, a kid with dirty blonde hair & an orange jacket shows up, kisses his Poké Ball & sends out his Unfezant.

Gary says, "3 on 2 isn't fair!"

A familiar voice says, "3 on 3 is. Togekiss, spotlight!"

I face palm, but I have a plan.

Gary says, "Dawn, why didn't you stay at the base?"

I say, "Gary, remember the plan we talked about?"

He says, "Oh, yeah."

Lt. Surge says, "Electabuzz, Thunder Punch on Electivire!"

Miles says, "Unfezant, Sky Attack!"

Trip says, "Unfezant, Aerial Ace!"

Gary & I say, "Light Screen into Substitute!"

Dawn says, "Togekiss, Protect!"

It works. I say, "Now!"

Gary says, "Electivire, hit Electabuzz with your strongest Iron Tail!"

Dawn gets on Togekiss in the smoke & she says, "Aura Sphere on the giant Unfezant!"

I summon my Pidgeot & say, "Electivire, Ice Punch!"

All 3 attack & I drop the little bomb. We recall our partners.

Gary is on his Fearow & says, "So, you decided to leave Ashy-boy & the others."

Dawn blushes & I say, "You're pretty troublesome, you know that."

She says, "You're lucky I came with Togekiss. I didn't even know to come."

I think, "Perfect pair."

* * *

><p>Gary says, "Who sent you?"<p>

She says, "I don't know his name. I just know his sister Bonnie has a cute Pokémon!"

I say, "His name is Clemont. So, apparently, he knows something about Mega Evolution."

Gary says, "He's bringing 3 people with Pokémon that fit into the category, alongside Key Stones."

Dawn, I can tell is daydreaming. I say, "If memory serves, Buneary evolves into Lopunny."

Dawn says, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't know at what level, though."

Gary beats me to the punch saying, "Not all Pokémon evolve at a level, you know."

Dawn's blush returns & she says, "I knew that."

Deciding to have some fun, I say, "So enlighten us, Troublesome. _How _does Buneary evolve into Lopunny?"

Dawn's Piplup uses Bubble Beam on me, but then looks at her.

"Lup? Piplup?"

I sigh & say, "I think she's got romance on her brain. Swoop down!" as Dawn drops Piplup.

Piplup says its name & I say, "I don't know what you said, but, you're welcome. Ascend."

Piplup isn't too troublesome, like his trainer. I say, "Dawn, if you're listening, Buneary evolves into Lopunny when friendship is high."

"Piplup, Piplup, Lup, Piplup?"

I say, "I don't have one that evolves with friendship. Maylene & I don't always get along, but that doesn't mean she isn't honest with me. Hn, Reggie told me about your battle with Lucario. Not to be rude, but, you didn't stand much of a chance."

Dawn says, "Paul, quit insulting Piplup. Ash had faith."

Gary says, "Dawn, I've known Ashy ever since we were little. If it comes to type effectiveness, Ash doesn't have the foggiest idea. He won his Boulder Badge using Pikachu against Onix."

Dawn says, "You used your Elekid against Roark's Onix."

I say, "Azumarill was newly-evolved. Elekid knew a combination of moves, & weakened Onix enough for me to use Chimchar. Piplup, do _you _think you stood a chance against Maylene's Lucario?"

Dawn's starter glares at her & she says, "What?"

I deadpan, "Case closed. You should've used Togekiss."

Dawn mutters, "I couldn't."

Gary says, "Why not? Togekiss would've stood a better chance," as we near the base.

I remember watching the Grand Festival; _that _took place _after _I defeated Maylene. I say, "Should've started with Buneary. Here," handing her Piplup.

* * *

><p>(The base)<p>

Dawn says, "Why were you holding Piplup, anyway?"

An all too familiar voice says, "Probably because she dropped Piplup."

I smile & say, "You hit the nail on the head, babe."

Ash says, "M-Misty, y-you're d-dating,"

I say, "Well done, genius. Hn. So, you're Surge's kid," addressing the guy in blue; Jay, I think.

Jay says, "No. Gene is. If someone can tell me what happened to Wisp," I'd greatly appreciate it.

Jay's got a Mareep next to him & Gene has an Electrike. Mareep begins to glow & Jay raises a brow. I pull out the note that his parents wrote.

I say, "This might answer your questions," handing him the note.

He skims it & takes off his hood, revealing brown hair.

Gene, I can tell, is scared, but his Electrike strokes his leg.

I say, "So, are you in?"

Gene nods & so does Jay, after looking at his newly-evolved Flaaffy.

Jay says, "If Flaaffy needs to evolve again, I'm all for it."

A man in a lab coat with 3 people says, "Electrike would need to evolve as well. Which of you has an Aggron?"

I say, "That would be me. You're Professor Sycamore. Who are they?"

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! So, Trip's involved, too. To clarify:**

**Ash & Dawn are a couple.**

**Reggie is married to Maylene.**

**Clemont, Bonnie & Gary know a little bit about Mega Evolution.**

**Paul & Misty are a couple.**

**Professor Sycamore has brought 3 people. **

**Iris & Cilan are a couple.**

**Skyla's grandfather is evil.**

**Read, vote, & review!**

**Paul: Hey, author, you paired me with Misty.**

**Misty: Complaining, honey?**

**Paul: No. It's just, well, take a look at the beginning Author's Note.**

**Misty sees the A/N: Wake Me Up When September Ends?**

**Paul: I think it's a song that the author likes by that band.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: It is. I like it for personal reasons. If you want the details, PM me.**


End file.
